


[PODFIC] First Impressions

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/15890">First Impressions</a>, the 9th story in the Retrograde series, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ">LtLJ</a></p><p>  <i>Lorne meets the team</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



 

  


A podfic of the 9th story in the [Retrograde series](../series/455), [First Impressions](15890)

Length: 06:40 minutes

Listen here! 

Direct download link (right click and save): [First Impressions.mp3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/derk/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BMartha%2BWilson%2B-%2BFirst%2BImpressions.mp3)


End file.
